tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
JackofallCCtrades17 as "Max" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 16:43 Guest12713 68b369dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.179.105.220 has joined #phenomena 16:43 Reporting. 16:43 <@TDIFan13> Hi, JackofallCCtrades17. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:44 I am trying out for the characters Max and Sky. 16:44 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Max, and then you can audition for Sky right after. 16:44 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:45 Yes, give me a second. 16:45 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:JackofallCCtrades17/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tape Here is the link to my audition tapes. 16:45 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Next, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:46 Alright 16:47 I am seeking to expand upon the character already given. Hoping to improve the character as I go. 16:47 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:49 In Max's case, I prefer to keep him single so he doesn't have any possible interferences. In Sky's case, I would like to give her a relationship. But as for who is to be decided, but for now I am stuck between trying something new with Topher, or actually making a real relationship with Dave. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Okay, great. This first part of the audition is just for Max though so you will need to answer these questions again later for Sky. 16:50 Oh, my bad. Must have brushed over the alphabetical part. Just ignore the second part for now. 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Sure. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Max and your partner for this scene is Cameron. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:51 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Cameron13 16:51 Guest12713 has changed nick to Max10 16:51 Ok, ready. 16:52 <@TDIFan13> You can start whenever you're ready. 16:53 It appears I seem to have a rival in the genius department. Don't think you can surpass me. 16:53 Huh? Who, me? 16:53 I don't think I'm a genius... 16:53 Growing up at home all my life, I just developed a lot of computer skills! 16:56 <@TDIFan13> Hi Jack, are you still there or were you disconnected? 16:59 Max10 68b369dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.179.105.220 has quit timeout: 250 seconds Second audition 14:35 JackOfAllTrades 68b369dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.179.105.220 has joined #soundtrack 14:36 Well, where were we? 14:36 <@TDIFan13> Hi, JackofallCCtrades17. Thanks for coming back. Sorry about the difficulties we had last time! As usual, this audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. 14:36 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Max and your partner for this scene is Dawn. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:36 JackOfAllTrades has changed nick to Max15 14:36 Why hello there. 14:37 Dawn04 ac3822cf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.34.207 has joined #soundtrack 14:37 Hello! 14:37 I... 14:37 Feel uneasy around you for some reason. 14:38 ! What do you mean uneasy? 14:38 Something about your aura... 14:38 It's very... 14:38 Purple. :/ 14:38 Is purple bad? 14:38 Purple represents anger! 14:38 Hmm, I thought it would be evil. 14:38 There's a lot of anger concentrated in your short body. 14:39 Sometimes it can develop into evil! 14:39 Which is more of a fuchsia. 14:39 I-is that so? 14:40 But of course, pure evil is very hard to come by. 14:40 Oh? Have you ever seen anyone who is pure evil? 14:40 Not yet! 14:41 I-I see. R-rest assured, you will not see it in me. No possibility of that happening, heh heh. 14:41 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sky. We'll redo the audition process with her now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions Category:Two-part auditions